


Love is Love

by nhlover



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Action/Adventure, Companion love, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Milk of Human Kindness, Minuteman Ending, Non-Chronological, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Super Mutants, love is love, 愛, 異塵餘生, 異塵餘生4, 義勇軍結局, 非線性敘事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhlover/pseuds/nhlover
Summary: 初次接觸末日生存題材的遊戲，很驚喜遇到「壯壯」並喜歡上這個角色。獻上短文以表達我對「壯壯」和「義勇軍、聯邦」的愛。
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor & Strong, Female Sole Survivor/Strong





	1. 庇護山丘的星空

**【庇護山丘日常 &星空】**

**【時間點 ▶ 摧毀學院後，義勇軍進駐聯邦】**

**【角色 ▶ 唯一倖存者－Rainbow Poppy／變種人－壯壯】**

將學院炸毀後，已經過數個月，義勇軍重建聯邦的工作持續進行著。

午夜時刻，Poppy坐在辦公室將近期旅程中的所見所聞和收集到的資料整理著。

她將手寫文件歸檔，也將資料key進終端機裡，她回想著過往在聯邦闖蕩時，

各地的終端機、卡帶或文件都留下不少能幫助到人的資訊，所以也養成紀錄的習慣，以備不時之需。

終端機正在備份資料到卡帶裡，

裡頭紀載義勇軍巡邏境內，遇到各方居民的日常困境、解決方法、建築修建狀況、機械維修、耕作、料理食譜…等珍貴的經驗，

Poppy會將資訊都儲存起來，並將卡帶送去相對安全的城堡和鑽石城，希望能將這些記憶都留存，也多少將現在的聯邦發展歷史紀載下來。

除了針對義勇軍、聯邦治安公事的紀錄，Poppy也會將私人的記憶記在日記裡。

女人翻閱著自己的日記，裡面記著聯邦各處據點由誰佔領或管理、風景環境狀況或出沒的野獸，

也記下殲滅了哪一團掠奪者、鋼鐵惡魔，哪裡有足夠的物資，同行夥伴的言行和身心狀況…

說到夥伴，因為壯壯是陪伴自己最久的，所以日記裡有不少跟壯壯有關的事項。

她看著自己先前記下壯壯戰鬥與受傷情況、喜歡和不喜歡的東西、製造和搜尋變種人可使用裝備的過程，

壯壯喜歡的槌子和武器種類、吃下的東西（還有特別備註＂壯壯建議即便餓了也不要吃土＂）、跟他搭電梯很壅擠，

甚至連嫌棄打呼聲都有寫，大概是先前露宿某些夜晚比較平靜或需要守夜時，隨手記下的吧。

有好多時刻，都是與這大傢伙在一起…Poppy不禁微笑著。

終端機跑完儲存進度後，Poppy清點卡帶並打包好，放在辦公室一角準備下次巡邏聯邦境內時再一同運送。

她鬆口氣，總算把工作做完了，而無意間轉向窗戶，忽然注意到夜晚湛藍的星空，接著漫步到門口，抬頭望著滿佈星辰的夜…

即便現在聯邦少掉很多光害，當今的夜晚比200年前更加透徹，但人們一旦忙碌起來，還是一樣會忽略這般美景呢。

「壯壯以為人類睡著了。」不遠處傳來變種人的聲音，Poppy望過去，壯壯正在用幫浦打水。

這變種人活力旺盛，有時不太需要睡眠，所以深夜時刻依然活動著。

「我在弄下次旅行要帶的東西，要送去城堡和鑽石城。」

「很好，又可以出去玩。」壯壯哼聲一下，雖然在聯邦裡走過不少回，但出去還有機會幹架或看看人類各種糗態，比待在庇護山丘有趣多了。

「這是我們的工作嘛。」Poppy輕笑回應壯壯，抬頭繼續看著星空，幾朵雲飄過去，Poppy想著會不會看到流星，

要說關於星空最有趣的遭遇，就是有回居然…遇到像是個UFO墜毀劃過夜空？

女人還記得當時不明物體飛往的方向，也許有天往那裏探索看看，說不定能發現幽浮。

「人類老愛在夜晚看天空。」壯壯用嘲諷般的語氣來到Poppy身邊。

Poppy望著大個子的臉晃進視線裡，把好多星星都擋住了，有時這傢伙還蠻喜歡晃到自己附近的。

「天上的星星很美，所以才喜歡看。」

「明明很無聊…」

「不會吶，也許有機會看到流星，那就有趣了。」

「流星？」

「就是...會飛的星星...」Poppy想著要怎樣解釋比較適當

「像是丟燃燒彈？丟遠後會有火焰或光在空中劃一條線的感覺...？」

「嗯…」壯壯挑眉，「那麼流星會爆炸，把人炸飛嘛？」

「如果流星掉到地面上，所有人都完蛋了，不只炸飛還會轟出一個很大的坑洞，像是發光海的大坑一樣。」

Poppy胡鬧說著，而壯壯粗野笑了幾聲，改口說喜歡流星。

小小的趣味對話，Poppy喜歡和壯壯這樣的相處方式，有種輕鬆和幽默感，不過語畢後她與壯壯無意間對視著

這片刻互相凝視，女人感受到自己心跳微微加速，而壯壯收起笑容深深盯著自己的模樣，讓她更產生種羞澀

雖然很習慣壯壯的存在了，但眼神深入接觸反而讓Poppy更觸動內心的深層情感。

她覺得臉燙和尷尬，不禁摸了下頭髮轉移視線，而壯壯靜默看著有怯退感又明顯臉發紅的女人。

「時間晚了…咦？」Poppy餘光看見什麼，接著望向天空。

「…壯壯，那就是流星。」人類舉起手指著遠方，而變種人朝那看去。

數顆燦亮的銀白流星飛劃過夜空，閃現後又消失，接著又連續幾顆飛躍藍空，消逝在地平線

Poppy和壯壯都驚奇地看著宇宙奇觀，在這時刻，他們靠近彼此安靜地觀賞天際，直到最後一顆流星消失。

Poppy突然想起，看到流星可以許願的，不過也頓時想到，如今她的願望都正在實現當中。

在漫漫長日，與義勇軍一同舉起槍枝守護人民與聯邦，壯壯的力量始終支持著自己前進。

她望向壯壯遙望天空的側臉，感到自己期盼有隨行夥伴的想望、失去親人的失落，也都實現和彌補了…

愛的情感從內在漸漸湧上，身子有種暖和感，女人情不自禁靠向壯壯的身軀…

「大塊頭，我可不希望流星掉下來砸死大家。」Poppy手攬在壯壯的腰際，倚靠龐大的他。

「不然我就沒辦法繼續跟你一起在聯邦旅行了。」她緩緩移動，來到壯壯面前，雙手環抱著變種人，小小的人類身軀貼伏著壯壯。

壯壯微微一愣，但他知道這是人類的行為「擁抱」，Poppy先前有解釋過，有時也被她搭靠著

但這是第一次…直接撲在自己身上，不過人類表現這樣子，並不討厭。

變種人低頭看著她，接著雙手環抱上Poppy，緊緊抱著人類。

他們感受彼此的軀體和溫度，瀰漫著溫柔…

生命之間互相扶持的愛。

  
  
  


**【第二版結尾：親吻】**

「謝謝你，壯壯。」Poppy抬頭看著變種人，神情柔和但有著躁動感。

「…謝謝什麼？」壯壯一臉疑惑，想著今天有幫Poppy做什麼讓她道謝的事。

「謝謝你一直在我身邊。」Poppy誠心述說，接著做出下定決心的奇怪表情。

「你…你可以彎下來嘛？」女人擺擺手，想要高大的變種人更靠近自己，雖然Poppy暗自欣賞壯壯的身材，但身高差距太大也挺困擾的。

「？？？」壯壯瞇著眼睛不知道人類做何打算，但還是乖乖的彎身下來。

「你想幹嘛，人類？」變種人發問。

「……」Poppy有點顫抖，她總算有勇氣這樣做了。

她雙手各放在壯壯的肩膀和臉頰上，接著她墊起腳尖，在壯壯的臉頰上落下一吻，嘴唇和鼻尖磨蹭了下變種人的頰肉。

奇妙的氛圍環繞著女人和變種人，而壯壯感受到人類溫潤的氣息拂上自己臉龐，腦袋卻當機了。

出乎意料無法理解的人類舉動，而壯壯回神想問話時，Poppy已經道晚安落跑。

「人類真是奇怪...」壯壯不解的抓抓腦袋。

－－－－－－


	2. 那些狗兒挑起的戰事

**【那些狗兒挑起的戰事】**

**【時間點 ▶ 義勇軍日常（進入學院之前）】**

**【角色 ▶ 唯一倖存者－Rainbow Poppy（女）／變種人－壯壯／狗肉】**

在里維爾地鐵站入口一帶，Poppy癱坐殘破建築的門口，四周散落著彈殼，

數個掠奪者倒在不同處，空氣瀰漫海洋沙灘和煙硝的味道......

她大腿上插著治療針，一陣陣冰涼沖刷過血管，感受到身體傷痛逐漸復原，讓氣虛恍神的她逐漸清醒。

這是一場意料外的戰鬥，Poppy知道這附近有掠奪者盤據，本想悄悄地路過避開衝突，

但狗肉卻發現掠奪者藏匿的槍枝，便好開心地跑過去叼起來當禮物送給自己，結果被掠奪者發現，子彈就接二連三地射過來。

她實在不想對一隻狗發怒，但理智線可差點要斷了，不過這股怒氣倒是推進自己剷掉這窩賊子…

現在樓上的壯壯正在跟掠奪者衝突打鬧。

伴隨壯壯的吼聲和狗肉咆嘯，碎玻璃和家具殘骸從窗戶噴出，接著Poppy聽到巨錘撞擊人類肉體的聲響和哀號……

如果能打一場好仗，何必畏縮呢？Poppy無奈想著這場戰鬥至少還能讓壯壯快活一下，不然大傢伙又要嘮叨旅程很無聊…

反正自己只要吃治療針就飽了。

片刻後，室內樓梯傳來狗肉和變種人的踏步聲，Poppy往門裡望去，

壯壯正抓著男性掠奪者的腳，將他拖行下樓梯，而那人因為在樓梯上撞擊而發出哀號。

Poppy想著，這個人大概沒想過自己會被變種人和狗圍毆吧，

女人本想撐起身子走去問壯壯留下這掠奪者想做什麼，但發現自己還沒完全回復，又跌坐在地板上。

狗肉躂躂的跑來，焦慮的嗚嗚著，用鼻頭蹭蹭Poppy的臉頰，雙眼水汪汪擔心看著主人。

  


「沒事的....小傢伙。」Poppy摸摸狗肉，還好牠只有幾處輕傷，只是皮毛染血挺凌亂的。

女人感到一陣心軟，也不忍心對可愛的狗狗發怒。

被拖在地上的掠奪著嗚咽的說著什麼，好像在求饒，但身受重傷也只能癱軟的趴在地上，被壯壯抓著一隻腳也沒法掙脫。

Poppy冷淡但深沉的看著地板上那一道拖行的血痕。

她從111庇護所出來後，很頻繁的遇到掠奪者，每次就是賭上性命的對抗。

在暴戾氣息蠻橫的聯邦生存，Poppy選擇加入義勇軍，是為了實現重建聯邦和平的願景。

但戰鬥至今，有時她會覺得，或許這一切是不同群人因信念差異，而開始爭奪生存空間吧？

不過，Poppy始終相信與人為善才是正道，即便當前環境讓她只能操起槍枝行使＂正義＂

她還是堅持下來了。

壯壯此時相當愉悅，他哼著不成調的曲子，停下拖行的動作，抓抓背後的傷痕，

那血痕上正插著一把小刀，但變種人也只是抓癢般的摸摸傷口。

狗肉移動到壯壯附近來回踏步，威脅的對掠奪者齜牙裂嘴低吼。

而壯壯毫不費力抓起（吊掛的）掠奪者，瞪著這滿臉是血的男人。

「愚蠢的人類。」壯壯哼了一聲，另一手也抓住男人腳踝，接著如丟擲鏈球般轉一圈，使勁把男人往海洋的方向拋高丟遠。

藍天炙陽白雲，於明媚的海水之上，掠奪者被拋出後慘烈的尖叫化成一道弧線，最後噗通一聲落在遠方的海水裡，跟著碎片垃圾一同沉溺。

壯壯看著掠奪者沉入水中，覺得人類的尖叫聲很可笑，也相當滿意拋出的距離，自豪又是一場勝戰。

狗肉先是疑惑歪頭看下壯壯（敵人被丟入水中還是頭一次見到），接著牠四處巡視一下確認環境是安全的後，

回到一臉吐槽表情，但又不意外變種人會有這樣行徑的Poppy身邊。

若說聯邦境內誰最能享受戰鬥，絲毫不猶豫進行暴力行為的人，非壯壯莫屬吧。

對他而言活下去才是王道，爭戰只是日常，在戰鬥中戲弄敵人也只是調劑身心罷了。

Poppy結識壯壯後，蠻高興他是『你對我好，我就對你好』的單純傢伙

這點讓兩人相處起來不至於太摩擦，但在某些片刻裡，壯壯奇怪的黑色幽默也挺讓自己驚喜或驚愕的。

「你需要治療針嘛，老兄？」Poppy手上拿新的治療針，嘆一口氣對走來的壯壯詢問。

「不需要，弱弱的小姐。」壯壯咧嘴笑看癱在地上的女人，接著把背上的小刀拔起來丟到一邊。

原本平息怒火的Poppy突然被戳到神經「去你的！」女人生氣地大喊，把治療針砸向壯壯，

但因為力氣不夠，針只是輕輕打到壯壯的腿後滾到地板。

壯壯挑眉，覺得這人類有時真是凶巴巴（但壯壯喜歡她這樣），

不過壯壯認為Poppy只是不爽自己沒能戰到最後一刻才不開心（或者是掠奪者老是胡亂地攻擊讓人不爽），

但.....戰鬥就是這樣，弱小的傢伙只會提前倒地，Poppy還算有點料啦，但還比不上壯壯強悍。

沒關係，跟Poppy在一起也好段時間了，她願意看照壯壯和分享物資，那壯壯也會照顧她。

  


「讓壯壯幫你。」經過愉快的打架，變種人心情很好，笑笑地拾起治療針，龐大的身軀蹲下在Poppy身邊。

Poppy一開始疑惑，但意識到壯壯要做的事後一臉驚慌「等等……不！我自己來！」

壯壯無視女人的求饒，便用力把治療針插在Poppy腿上。

Poppy的驚叫聲傳遍大街小巷，壯壯則是饒有興味的欣賞人類因痛扭曲的表情。

這場混戰便在狗吠、女人叫罵和超級變種人的大笑聲下完滿結束。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 靈感一部份來自遊戲體驗（系統顯示狗肉發現東西，接著從附近掠奪者陣地撿來一把槍，隨後NPC就跑出來開槍攻擊了）
> 
> 加上壯壯官方台詞「Sometimes Strong throw humans off top. Strong like how they scream.」


	3. 人性的精華

**【人性的精華】 ※ 警告，有吃人（屍體）描述 ※ 有些遊戲劇情透漏。**

**【時間點 ▶** 倖存者Poppy協助「普雷斯頓．加維」一行人在庇護山丘安頓

→前往鑽石城途中接收到崔帝尼塔的求救訊號

→救下「WRVR廣播電台演員：雷克斯」和「變種人：壯壯」

→與壯壯同行（在鑽石城和周遭一帶移動） **】**

**【角色 ▶ 111避難所唯一倖存者－Rainbow Poppy（女）／變種人－壯壯】**

在大樓殘破的室內，這裡原本是掠奪者霸佔的巢穴，但因為一場衝突，現場四散碎塊和血跡，

而另一端的施工燈正打光在這破爛場景上。Poppy眼神死看著掠奪者群的屍體，

她搜刮死人身上的裝備，和檢查室內有無任何可以帶走的物資。

原本只是路過這棟建築，但位在大樓高處的掠奪者對壯壯開槍射擊，

這變種人便一把怒火狂燒，直接衝上大樓的逃生梯，接著從建築上部到下部一個個把掠奪者殺死。

Poppy原本想阻止壯壯不要太衝，但敵人開槍後Poppy也加入戰局，

接著一同殺紅眼，就這樣與壯壯把掠奪者全滅了。

Poppy處在震驚自己殺了不少人但又神情鎮定的弔詭狀態下，從111避難所出來後也經歷不少衝突，

即便她不想攪入聯邦廝殺的漩渦，但每天還是被迫面對這些危急時刻，而這是首次把整棟樓的敵人給殲滅，

之前都是防衛、迴避型戰鬥能減少衝突就別硬幹，但由於變種人的氣焰和蠻力，這場戰鬥沒持續太久。

女人回想在崔帝尼塔首次遇到變種人感受到的恐懼，今次再度見證壯壯的暴力和侵略氣息是多麼可怕....

但自身已經基於私欲－－想要有能一起戰鬥的夥伴，而答應帶壯壯上路，與他的相處方式和戰略就要磨合，這是自己該承擔的。

Poppy打開最後一個箱子，裡面有不少彈藥、食物與瓶蓋，至少存糧有著落了。

她把東西全裝到行李袋裡，接著望向壯壯，他已經將物資收刮弄好成數袋行李，現在正坐在地板上吃掠奪者的屍體。

女人聽著壯壯咀嚼和骨肉摩擦的聲音，一陣雞皮疙瘩和生理反胃，她還記得救下廣播演員雷克斯與壯壯後，在崔尼帝塔大廳，

那裡懸掛屍體血肉的網袋，動物和人類的斷手殘腳從網洞裡伸出，空間瀰漫腐爛的濃厚氣味，

而那時自己一口答應要跟壯壯一起尋找『人性的精華』，開始一場從意外救援和誤解起頭的旅程…

當親眼見到丈夫被槍殺、失蹤的兒子尚恩，

家園社區經過兩百多年殘破不堪、荒涼的末世風景，以及隨時遇到主動攻擊的怪物和掠奪者們……

吃人又算什麼？而且不得說，這幾天他們背包裡缺乏糧食，壯壯早晚都要把敵人的肉吃下肚的。

Poppy用理智強壓精神快崩壞的感覺，她不能在這裡倒下，

腦海裡浮現奈特被槍殺死去的瞬間，也還沒找到尚恩，未來勢必又會遭遇各種狀況，

她需要強力的夥伴，足以撐過烽火連天、不會輕易死亡的夥伴，她已見識到壯壯強悍的足以生存，

雖然不曉得為何會有變種人出現，但她需要借用綠皮壯漢的力量。

Poppy刻意表現淡然，走到壯壯附近坐下休息，拿出罐頭食用，她默默看向壯壯背影……

此刻很安靜，這些時日她與壯壯的對話並不多，

這老兄平時只會碎念幾句，和在戰鬥時狠狠嘲諷對手（不得說他的嘲諷有如戰吼，可以壯大膽子去跟敵人拼鬥）

但由於互動有限，導致對他的認識不多，Poppy有種站在巨獸旁邊卻不知該怎樣互動的窘境，她能如何跟變種人對話？

女人嘆息，接著注意到壯壯身上的異狀……Poppy皺著眉頭起身湊近看，在他背上有數道深淺不一的血痕，

那些傷口正在快速癒合，較小的傷痕已全復原留下淺淺的疤，但粗大的傷還會流下血絲甚至皮肉神經正在顫動。

「喔我的天…」Poppy光看著就覺得痛，但還是忍不住驚嘆，進入鑽石城後看到不少戰前沒見過的東西，

她以為治療針和藥物能快速治療（強化）身體就很厲害了，但變種人居然可以這麼快癒合傷口？

「幹嘛？人類？」壯壯看向Poppy，咬著人肉而口齒不太清晰。

「呃……」Poppy尷尬了一下，但突然靈光閃現，她走向背包拿出治療針。

「你受傷了，要用治療針嘛？」女人晃晃手中的針筒，雖然她不確定對變種人使用會怎樣，

但先前用在狗肉身上沒問題，想嘗試看看…不然危急的時候就怕壯壯會掛點。

「......不需要。」變種人撇嘴，轉頭繼續吃。

被拒絕是在預期內，這陣子相處想聊天但總是會快速句點，但Poppy看著壯壯的背，心一橫決定還是要主動，

沒多說什麼就往變種人背上，抓好位置緩緩推進針筒注射。

壯壯因為Poppy治療自己的舉動而微微停下動作，但接著繼續把屍體器官拔出食用，沒多說什麼。

Poppy屏息看著壯壯的傷口，現在以更快的速度修復，較深的瘡痕也停止流血，逐漸復原。

她一屁股坐在壯壯身後，鬆了一口氣，這樣子就能共用治療針了，

但看這變種人以肉身抵擋攻擊也不是長久之道，必須要找到能讓變種人穿的裝備才行。

一股疲憊襲上Poppy身軀，她盤腿坐撐著頭，腦袋以有限的氣力思考明天該怎樣行動，以及該如何與壯壯開啟對話，

之後可不能像今天貿然就開戰了…

雖然他目前為止都沒喊要拆夥或對自己大發脾氣，但又表現不滿過－－

例如撿拾物品時被嫌棄是垃圾（明明是很好的製作材料），攻擊不夠主動威猛，

Poppy還注意到若自己表現對人太友善，壯壯還會皺起眉頭鼻噴氣…

雖然Poppy也蠻懷疑「友善」在當前的聯邦是否真的管用，她從普雷斯頓．加維那聽聞守序的義勇軍崩解，及聯邦失控的情況…

但是即使頻繁遇到攻擊，她依然會浮現向善的意念，尤其見到普雷斯頓，她感受到對方真摯善良的特質，

義勇軍的事蹟與自己曾為律師的信念『堅信那些對的事情』互相共鳴…

只是尋子心切，她才決定先到鑽石城打探消息，而未答應普雷斯頓一同重建義勇軍。

進入鑽石城後，雖然居民彌漫著焦躁恐懼的氣氛，但屹立不搖的城市姿態讓Poppy更產生希望。

只是她忍不住悲觀，從避難所出來後還在適應混亂緊迫、劇變的環境，她懷疑自己沒能做好每個決定，

無論是在迷茫中用碎片般的線索尋找尚恩，或是貿然決定跟壯壯同行…

一股沮喪感湧現，倖存者愁著臉，眼淚不禁從雙目流下，釋放多日以來的壓力和悲傷。

⊙

「壯壯疑惑，為什人類要幫助壯壯？只有變種人會幫助變種人。」

女人愣住的抬起頭，沒料到壯壯會這樣問話。

這變種人依然坐在地上，但已轉成正面看著Poppy，以認真的目光盯著她。

Poppy沒回避與他對視，在工程燈光的照耀下，這是第一次近距離觀看壯壯。

龐大且充滿熱度的粗蠻軀體，濁綠色的肌膚佈滿瘡疤、粗糙皺痕和爬滿青色血管，他的肌肉隨著氣息起伏著。

而壯壯的蒜頭大鼻和高聳顴骨勾勒出嚴肅的面容，如軍人般緊抿著嘴，嘴角流下進食沾染的血液，瞪著女人要她給答覆…

Poppy經過數日跟壯壯相處，她比較不害怕變種人了，但她腦海浮現奇想，覺得變種人像是人類經過某種變化而形成這模樣。

「……我們現在是夥伴了，壯壯，不管是人類還是變種人，夥伴間都該互相幫助。」

她哽咽的吸口氣並嚥下眼淚，坦白說出自己的想法，即便出發點是想利用壯壯的力量來反擊戰鬥，但看照同夥還是必要的，

既然都湊在一起了，總該試著相處下去，也許生命劇變至此，能走多遠是多遠…那些美好的日子已消逝，即便很難受，她只能專心活在此刻。

變種人沉默著，他審視眼前的女性人類。一頭如乾枯血色的捲髮，蒼白矮小的身子穿著奇怪藍色服裝，再配上破爛拼裝的盔甲，看起來很可笑…

雖然她能單獨闖入崔帝尼塔擊倒爆拳和其他兄弟，想來也不是弱小的人類，

但這陣子與她同行，壯壯總覺得她還不夠凶狠，缺少了....突進的力量感。

壯壯不悅看著Poppy抹去眼淚和鼻涕（還發出啜泣的聲音），這樣的表情壯壯看過很多次。

在與兄弟生活的日子裡，那些跑來鬧事或被抓來的人類，在瀕死或求饒時就會哭泣，像個小寶寶似的，

壯壯討厭看人類哭泣，那顯得懦弱，超級變種人就不會哭。

不過這個女人，居然跟壯壯分享了治療針…？還說壯壯是夥伴？

他回想之前在崔帝尼塔跟兄弟們一起吃肉打架的時光，大家會分享食物和武器，也總是在戰鬥上獲勝，壯壯想念變種人兄弟。

某一天，雷克斯帶著莎士比亞的作品闖入塔裡，想教導兄弟們學習＂文化＂，接著被大夥嘲弄抓去關籠子。

雷克斯講了《馬克白》與人類力量的秘密，是可以讓超級變種人更強悍的東西，

但爆拳卻蠢到聽不懂，還不爽壯壯維護雷克斯…所以也把壯壯關起來想處死。

隔了好陣子，崔帝尼塔發射無線電廣播陷阱，用雷克斯對外求救的聲音來誘捕人類

來救援的人類都被兄弟抓起來吃掉了，最後是女人Poppy闖入救下雷克斯，壯壯就跟著脫離兄弟了。

原本雷克斯答應要跟他一起找『人性的精華』，結果卻先跑掉！他只好改成跟這個女人行動。

雖然感到苦悶，但壯壯思考，還是要繼續跟Poppy一起尋找『人性的精華』，壯壯想從人類身上學到他們的秘密，

壯壯會藉此變得更強，也許Poppy身上就藏著秘密也說不定。

「人類，接下來要去哪裡找『人性的精華（milk of human kindness）』？這裡只有掠奪者，壯壯沒有找到精華（milk）。」

「....」疲累的Poppy望著壯壯，也許有天她該跟壯壯解釋（或他會自行發現）『人性的精華』並不是喝下去就能變強悍的牛奶。

但在離開崔帝尼塔那時候，雷克斯有提到壯壯很不一樣，所以即便有所誤解，不得說Poppy也挺好奇壯壯（和變種人）是怎麼一回事。

女人皺眉思索該怎樣回應，接著腦海閃過庇護山丘、普雷斯頓．加維的身影以及義勇軍。

「....我可能知道在哪能找到精華，但是...會很困難吧。」她揉了一下臉，喃喃說著。

在鑽石城打聽失蹤兒子消息的過程並不順利，還缺乏瓶蓋購買物資，今天也是剛好幹掉一團掠奪者，身上的裝備才有補充…

但Poppy實在不想靠打殺來獲得物資，鑽石城外頭一帶也很危險沒法久留（瓶蓋也不夠多能一直住鑽石城的旅社），

也許她該先回庇護山丘整頓後重新出發，並且跟普雷斯頓詳細談談重建義勇軍的事，也許可以增加自己找到尚恩的機會。

「壯壯不怕困難。」變種人自傲的哼聲，要是這女人沒法表現更強悍，那就由壯壯來領導尋找『人性的精華』，或乾脆拆夥算了。

他用手背擦擦沾血的嘴巴，便起身去打地鋪準備休息。

雖然壯壯沒有多表示什麼，但Poppy感覺給他打治療針，有些許突破，起碼他還願意繼續隨行下去…

即便是超級變種人，用真心相待相處，也許能行得通吧。

Poppy想念著兒子尚恩（如果他還活著，會長得怎麼樣呢？），現在還有『人性的精華』的事情，

也要考慮是否加入義勇軍，聯邦也有太多混亂事件和未解之謎了…她頭痛的向後躺，希望睡一覺後腦子能更清醒。

女人躺在塵土與血漬的地板上，已沒多餘力氣去移到較乾淨的地方睡覺，明天還要繼續旅程。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇是我剛玩FO4，遇到壯壯後的遊戲經歷改編成創作
> 
> 還記得當時這老兄被大樓上的掠奪者射擊，便主動脫隊去打敵人  
> 他一路往大樓的逃生梯跑上去，因為當時我等級很低+壯壯的裝備還不完整  
> 所以他打掉一些NPC+跑個幾層樓後就蹲地板回血了（我在後面好不容易追上他...囧）  
> 那時候第一次幫他用治療針，打針下去時他便說了台詞
> 
> 「Strong confused. Why human help? Super mutants only help super mutants.」
> 
> 我沒能親口跟他說（在系統也沒法多給回應）  
> 只能在心理想著，『因為我們組成隊伍／你是我的夥伴了』。
> 
> （壯壯有個特色，他認可同類幫助同類（例如人類幫助人類），  
> 但對於主角（人類）去幫助其他的種族（例如：屍鬼、合成人、機器人、變種人…等），會感到疑惑或不認同）
> 
> 現在看到壯壯和其他夥伴NPC蹲地板還是會有點心慌呢... (´Ａ｀。)
> 
> ======================================
> 
> 以下這段是我在數個月前創作Poppy和壯壯同人文時的想法  
> 我現在的狀態跟當時不太一樣了  
> 那時候全靠一股熱情和執著在創作，FO4這遊戲帶給我太多體驗和想像力延伸了  
> 但回頭看覺得也能PO出....所以就附上來吧。
> 
> －－－－－－－－－
> 
> 雖然獵奇（和暴力）是我創作的其中一種類型  
> 但剛剛寫著壯壯吃掠奪者屍體的描述（雖然佔篇幅不多）  
> 還是有種，怎麼可以走到這般地步和思緒的疑惑  
> 為何會喜歡上壯壯、思考主角該有怎樣的特質才能與壯壯相處  
> 我又為何可以接受吃人和粗野型的角色  
> 這讓我疑惑，但又如此自然如流水打出這樣的橋段
> 
> 雖然是經過狂熱和各種想法才來到今天  
> 我想表達，即便Poppy當初有自己的意圖（利用壯壯的力量）
> 
> 這是我目前想到最容易詮釋湊上這一對的開端，不然之前也在煩惱要怎樣讓這兩人在創作上湊在一起.....  
> 「謝幕」這個任務（救下NPC雷克斯和壯壯），對剛來到鑽石城附近的玩家（我還是第一次接觸FO系列）  
> 基於探索和好奇也無法不去解這任務，而遊戲也就是設定好可以選擇組隊伍或不組
> 
> 但我也想描述，主角與極端案例（壯壯）相處、生存在困苦大環境（聯邦）  
> 發現「單純（沒有太多意圖或解釋、直觀直覺的）、互助」的可貴和情感（一種廣大的愛）  
> 在壯壯身上、自己（主角）身上、義勇軍裡體現  
> 一個關於『人性的精華（milk of human kindness）』的故事
> 
> 我想形容這樣的愛  
> 是一種「擁抱之愛」  
> 這樣的愛同時混合很多人類情感的面向  
> 友情、愛情、親情、同袍夥伴之情  
> 生命之間的情感...等  
> 這樣我也不必侷限在愛情或友情描寫  
> 就是一份純粹的情感。
> 
> 2020-02-12
> 
> －－－－－－－－－


	4. 本壘板晚餐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想煮菜給喜歡的角色吃，於是寫了這篇...(●´ω｀●)ゞ

**【本壘板晚餐】**

**【時間點 ▶ 炸毀學院後，義勇軍工作（休憩）日常】**

**【角色 ▶** 唯一倖存者－Rainbow Poppy（女）／變種人－壯壯／奈特（倖存者的亡夫）／嘎抓（巧手先生型管家機器人） **】**

**【[Poppy「本壘板」室內布置的照片（初版設計）](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1X70DU7fUC82exWfvwtpUO5MJnEdjInxo)】**

  
  


在鑽石城「本壘板」裡，Poppy正在準備晚餐，而他的變種人夥伴則在床上睡覺。

一旁的鍋子正在爐上加熱番茄糊和清水，女人手持菜刀在沾版上剁碎馬鈴薯、洋蔥和輻射鹿肉的聲響，輕輕的迴響在房屋內。

在鑽石城裡休憩是安全的，有著巨大的棒球場城牆保護聚落和守衛不分日夜巡邏，此時很適合靜下來好好煮一頓，享受料理的過程。

Poppy打開鍋蓋，檢查番茄糊的狀況，她從聚落村民那拿到新鮮的番茄和一些蔬果，是感謝義勇軍協助的贈禮…

這讓她回想起，戰前義大利麵和番茄糊的好滋味。

即便手邊沒有食譜，Poppy回想料理方式，試著重現，她淺嚐一口番茄糊，

雖然沒有像加工罐頭的濃郁味道，但有著食材單純的香甜，看來聯邦廢土還是能種出不錯的農作物。

番茄糊煮完後，她把從機器人高橋（Takahashi）購入的麵條放入沸水中煮，也將鹿肉串放入烤箱加熱，

並依序將肉類、菜料放進平底鍋，撒入油來炒香。她將一部分炒好的原味料理放入盤中，剩下的則加入番茄糊和香料拌炒來提升風味。

Poppy喜歡聽食材在鍋裡拌著油劈啪滋響的聲音，她也注意到壯壯剛好發出有點響的鼾聲，不禁竊笑一下。

因為近期義勇軍需要大夥協助搬運物資送去各方聚落，她與壯壯都額外背上不少行李，雖然大傢伙負重量很高，對於背負重物也不太會抱怨，

但Poppy注意到過多的重物和長程旅行，讓壯壯需要更多休息，

所幸都把物資發送出去了，這回在鑽石城休憩幾天，壯壯也能好好的睡，不必再提高緊戒、擔心身上的物資會被襲擊搶走。

女子將處理好的料裡擱在一邊放涼，檢查了烤肉和煮麵情況，還需要幾分鐘的時間，

她拿起小鬧鐘調好時間，提醒自己將晚餐料理收尾，趁這幾分鐘休憩一下。

她走入臥室，望著熟睡的壯壯，輕輕地靠近。看來他真的很累，煮飯過程的雜聲也吵不醒他。

Poppy坐在另一張床上，觀看變種人胸膛呼吸起伏的模樣。房屋裡頗沉靜，也聽太不到外頭居民的喧囂。

眼前的變種人也伴在身邊好陣子了，他們倆不總是能好好的吃一頓，長途旅行和野宿難免都簡單解決飢餓，

不過若能嘗試新的烹飪方式，壯壯都還願意吃吃看＂人類的料理＂是什麼味道。

有時候Poppy會覺得，在與壯壯各種磨合相處期間，說不定料理也是兩人增加感情的關鍵之一。

雖然他會挑食、最愛吃肉，但Poppy還是喜歡用各種食材來煮餐，而且看壯壯吃食物的反應也蠻有趣的，

也能記下他喜歡吃什麼、又討厭怎樣的味道。這次是第一次加入番茄糊口味，就看老兄的品嚐反應如何吧。

Poppy視線不禁對著壯壯的臉龐，全然放鬆的他，表情少了緊繃，嘴巴微微張著、眉頭鬆懈。

女子暗想著，壯壯總是散發嚴肅與蠻力的氣息，其他時候睡覺也不一定會像現在這樣…即便是個硬漢，卻也露出單純的睡相，有種反差感。

Poppy感受體內有股奇妙的騷動，她眼簾半垂，起身走到壯壯身旁跪在床邊，手指輕滑過變種人的手臂，

接著突然想起，好久前某個片刻……那是奈特躺在床上，自己也像現在偷看著對方，

但在記憶中，Poppy傾身親吻奈特的嘴唇，結果奈特其實沒睡著，便被他拉進懷中熱吻。

她錯愕自己突然想起這件事，也默默望向壯壯臉龐，如果……她對壯壯親下去……

Poppy感到臉頰微微發熱，這樣的思緒似乎不妙，於是她起身，回到流理臺前。

她視線看著鍋內翻攪的麵條，心思卻在想著其他事。

雖然重視這位夥伴，但Poppy對壯壯的愛，表現方式比較含蓄，

有時她會擔心，若對壯壯做太多舉動會讓他感到糊塗，間接影響兩人的行動…

更重要的是，雖然她能感受到壯壯的情感回饋（和稱兄道弟），但雙方的感情很微妙，混合家人、同袍、或一點伴侶的感覺。

但不管未來兩人會怎樣發展，她知道自己想繼續跟壯壯在一起。

『所以...還是保守點吧。』於是女子按捺下親密的慾望。

此時鬧鐘發出聲響，Poppy關掉鬧鐘繼續料理……她試吃水煮麵，麵條軟硬度適中，肉排也烤的恰恰好，完美的一餐。

而在床上的壯壯長哼嘆息一聲，他逐漸睜開眼，皺了下眉頭抓抓手臂，

不知為何有種被偷襲、還留下觸感的奇怪感覺，但接著聞到食物香氣，就緩緩坐起身想進食。

「嘿，晚餐煮好了，看你想吃哪種口味？這個是用番茄、鹿肉、洋蔥、馬鈴薯做成的醬，可以搭配麵或烤肉一起吃喔！看你喜不喜歡。」

Poppy愉快的對壯壯說，將料理一道道放在餐桌上。

壯壯來到流理檯邊拿起盤子以及Poppy做給自己使用的大型餐具，

他拿起一串肉開始啃，變種人最愛吃肉了。

他坐上強化結構、不會被變種人坐垮的椅子上（這是壯壯和Poppy嘗試好幾次才做成功的傢俱），也把其他菜色舀進盤中。

雖然Poppy說＂肉跟菜配在一起吃比較健康＂，但壯壯還是對那些綠色或奇形怪狀的東西（蔬菜植物）沒興趣，

不懂人類為何愛把肉和菜混在一起煮，不過起碼有肉就是好食物，壯壯也信任Poppy的烹飪技術，

便試吃了番茄鹿肉醬的菜餚。紅通通的醬吃起來，味道和口感跟動物血肉差很多，有股酸甜混合鹿肉的氣味…

「還對味嗎？」Poppy笑看壯壯皺眉、首次嘗鮮一臉思考的表情。

「奇怪，但還可以。」壯壯簡單發表感想，便繼續吃晚餐，他可不想餓肚子。

『看來這道料理以後能繼續做。』壯壯有這樣反應便足夠了，Poppy暗自高興，想著稍晚把這道菜和壯壯願意吃下肚紀錄在日記裡。

她將烤肉放了一些在盤中，把醬淋到麵上，肚子餓得咕嚕嚕叫，終於能吃到番茄醬麵了！

人類和變種人坐在餐桌兩端，專心地享用食物。

過去在旅程中只能吃壯壯煮的大鍋肉糜、簡單燉湯或烤肉、乾糧或罐頭，

到現在可以吃上豐富調味的料理，一路過來相當不易，Poppy默默感謝在廢土耕種與分享糧食的村民。

Poppy開心的咀嚼著麵條，看著壯壯將烤肉和其他菜色陸續掃光，因為知道變種人食量大，所以煮比較多，

每次都能吃完不浪費真是太好了，自己的料理能餵飽壯壯也有成就感……

她過往將廚藝當作興趣、培養技能，是為了滿足自己和照料至親，她喜愛過著有口福的生活，

也喜歡人們吃自己料理時開心的神情。若做好的菜沒有他人一起享用，自己獨吞雖然享受，但也少了分享的樂趣。

食物的香氣讓Poppy回想，好久以前，自己在學校宿舍的公共廚房，煎了牛排和做沙拉犒賞自己學業成績優異。

好久以前，在庇護山丘的家裡，她在流離台邊清理，嘎抓將一盤盤菜端上桌與放好餐具，而奈特則抱著嬰兒尚恩，他將放入嬰兒座。

但時空輪轉到現在，奈特和尚恩都不在人世了，現在經常相處的是壯壯和義勇軍的夥伴們。

過去如雲煙般消逝，但聯邦已重新展開未來......

結合聚落重建後種下的作物、工匠將破爛的廚具維修重組、變種人狩獵來的鹿肉、搭上大戰前留下的食譜料理記憶，

穿越過重重阻礙，義勇軍打拼的成果濃縮成今夜這道晚餐。

戰爭永遠不變，但倖存的人們可以改變。

「人類，妳不餓嗎？」變種人粗啞的聲音讓Poppy從思緒中回神，陷入回憶都忘了要吃飯。

而接著壯壯的大叉子落在Poppy盤中把一塊肉插走，把肉塊塞進嘴裡。

「嘿－－！」女人一嚇，來不及阻止，現在才注意到壯壯快把餐桌上所有的肉都吃光了！

「別發呆，食物會被搶走喔。」他吞下肉後玩笑說著，趁Poppy想把肉都刮進盤子前，把肉盤一手拿起來，站起舉高不讓女人拿到食物。

「我還沒吃夠…壯壯！」Poppy從椅上跳起，繞到變種人身邊手舉高想搶食，但身高根本勾不到大個子手上的盤子。

壯壯好笑看著矮小的Poppy貼在自己身上，她墊腳或跳起來還是搶不到東西，變種人伸另一隻手從盤上拿最後一塊肉片，垂放在Poppy面前。

「壯壯跟你分享食物，人類。」變種人咧嘴笑，晃晃手中的肉。

Poppy瞪著他，接著墊腳把壯壯手上的肉咬下，股著臉頰咀嚼肉片，在壯壯眼裡就像隻憤怒嚼食的小動物。

女人嘴邊沾著紅醬，皺著臉聽壯壯歡快的大笑聲，這傢伙有時候還真調皮！她把肉吞下後，用拳頭揍一下壯壯的肚子。

「混蛋！居然把肉都吃光了！下次補給我其他東西，我要吃泥沼蟹的肉或蛋！」女人對變種人喊。

「啊...抓泥沼蟹太無聊了，壯壯殺一隻死亡爪給你吃。」壯壯回嘴並放下肉盤。

「小寶寶餓了，壯壯會餵飽妳。」變種人用手捏捏Poppy的臉頰，接著又被女人一陣拍打。

變種人哼哼笑著，飯後餘興、捉弄人類真是好玩…！

  
  


＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝END


End file.
